The Boy of Steel
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: A Kryptonian lab creation breaks out and confused out in the world, Barry and Kara needs to help him find his way, while protecting him from evil forced that want to use his powers.
1. Prologue

**An idea I wanted to get started at least in _The Dar(h)k War _series. Updates will be at least 1-2 chapters per week and I plan to make this story shorter than others.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**DC Comics**_** or the CW TV shows **_**Arrow**, **The Flash**, **Legends ****of****Tomorrow**, **Supergirl **_**or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

A team of A.R.G.U.S. operatives with Steve Trevor, the Flash, the Green Lantern and Henry Fyff and Felicity Smoak entered a secret governmental research facility as they saw bodies dead, either scorched into ashes or frozen ice sculptures or crushed skulls or otherwise brutalized as the Green Lantern pried the door open.

"Stay on my six and look sharp. This is an Alpha Charlie Foxtrot One, code Red. Keep it together, guys and it's gonna be OK. Remember your training." Steve said.

"What the hell happened here?" Henry asked as they scoured the corridor with their flashlights. Water was leaking, walls were cracked…

"It's a massacre. Something slaughtered those people." The Flash said.

"Oh, my God…" Felicity whispered.

"Guys, check for survivors and any computers that are still salvageable. Hopefully, we'll be able to get to the bottom of this." Steve said.

They scoured the facility… dead bodies of prisoners, scientists, agents and guards, burned, frozen to death or ripped to pieces, equipment trashed, blood everywhere, scorch marks and ice on the walls, floor and ceiling.

"I have multiple thermal signs." Felicity said as she looked into her tablet.

* * *

The agents burst in, breaching the door as the guards and scientists panicked.

"Good god, it's back! It's back!"

"Everyone calm down!" The Flash intervened. "We're A.R.G.U.S. and I'm the Flash. We're here to help, you're safe."

"Everyone OK?" Steve asked.

"We most certainly _are_ _not_ alright." One of the people said.

"What happened here? What is this place?" Henry asked.

"We're a private science facility. Look, we've been hired by an unknown party to do some research on alien technology and genetics. No one gave us any details on what we are working on, everyone had assignments, no questions asked." The scientist explained. "But… from what we've been able to gather… we're trying to make a Kryptonian clone."

"And a Kryptonian clone broke loose and slaughtered everyone here?" The Flash asked.

"The door here were covered in lead, we were lucky that thing didn't find us." Another man said.

"Oh, my God…" Felicity paled, wondering what kind of thing was capable of something so horrible.

"Who's funding your research?" Henry asked.

"Honestly… we don't know. We were paid to do our job, not ask questions. Guards and security detail were mercenaries, hired gun, private contractors etc. They were to make sure we do our job and don't ask." Another scientist explained.

"But… whatever we created… it broke loose and slaughtered everyone that got in its way."

"Guys." Green Lantern said as he flew towards them. "You need to see this."

* * *

"What is it, Hal?" Henry asked as Green Lantern accompanied them to what seemed to be a giant test tube from which something broke out as there was liquid everywhere.

"Look at the symbol on that thing. Looks familiar?" Hal pointed at the S symbol within a diamond as Henry and Barry widened their eyes.

"Barry, call Cisco. We're gonna need Clark, Kara and Alex and maybe the whole Team Supergirl with Brainy here." Henry said.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


	2. Escapee

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**DC Comics**_** or the CW TV shows **_**Arrow**, **The Flash**, **Legends ****of****Tomorrow**, **Supergirl **_**or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"A Kryptonian clone?" Clark asked as Barry and Lyla filled him and Kara in.

"And apparently, it broke out and killed most of the people in the facility it was being held in." Lyla said.

"Who was behind creating it?" Kara asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Felicity and the techs in A.R.G.U.S. are still scrubbing the data we found in that facility, it's all heavily encrypted. The research was privately funded and the money went through dozens of fictional accounts and shell companies, making it hard to trace it down." Barry said.

"And do you know where the clone is now?" Clark asked.

"We're still trying to figure that out." Henry said. "They've been trying to make a living Kryptonian weapon, that would listen to them. Who exactly, we're still trying to figure that out but if that clone is on the loose…"

"It could be… catastrophic." Kara nodded, remembering her own Bizarro clone.

"OK, Alex, Brainy, Winn, do you have any ideas how to trace that thing?" Barry asked.

"Well, you guys don't have exactly the same resources as DEO, so it might not be easy…" Alex trailed off.

"But I think Brainy, Cisco and I can retrofit something. Of course, you and Felicity can help too." Winn offered as he turned to Henry.

"Besides, Kryptonians aren't exactly common citizens on this Earth, so, it shouldn't be that hard." Alex said optimistically.

"I'm not so sure about that." Kara said.

"I think we should look for anything unusual in Colorado in the near vicinity of the facility." Winn suggested.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_**

In the mountains, tremors were heard before from underneath the lava flew out a teenage boy with dark hair. As he landed, he looked at his hands and looked down to realize he was naked and he tried to take a breath was confused. The boy could see through rock, hear things from miles away as he suddenly started to fire lasers from his eyes as they started to burn. The boy covered his eyes and screamed, trying to dull the pain in his head as he knelt down and took a breath, trying to calm down and remember.

* * *

_The boy saw nothing but water and glass… he was barely able to move as he was floating in the water, naked as around him were people with glasses and white coats and guards with guns before an explosion followed and the glass shattered, making the boy gasp for air at the sudden shock. Tremors shook the ground as everyone panicked and everything was exploding…_

* * *

"Where am I? Who am I?" The boy wondered. He tried to find a way but suddenly, he jumped up high, crashing through the rock ceiling.

* * *

A young blonde woman was driving down the road before she felt tremors and stopped. She then turned her head and saw flames deep in the forest.

* * *

The boy was frightened as he saw that his eyes were able to burn things with simple gaze as he closed his eyes. The blonde woman approached the scene as she saw a naked boy curled to a ball and trembling.

"Are you OK?" The blonde woman asked as the boy crawled back in fear. "Hey, hey. I'm not going to hurt you. It's OK."

"No, please." The boy said, frightened.

"Don't worry, it's OK." The woman assured him. "No one is going to…"

"I will hurt someone else!" The boy said. "I…" Suddenly, the boy fired heat vision beams from his eyes as the woman dodged and fell down as the boy burned a tree behind her before he covered his eyes.

"Whoa. Take it easy." The woman said, raising her hands. "Take a breath and calm down." The boy covered his eyes and took a deep breath before he uncovered his eyes as they turned into normal blue. "It's OK. Just relax." She then considered. "Are you one of them? One of the metahumans?"

The boy tried to remember. "Metahuman… I have powers… I… I don't know, I… I don't remember. I don't…" He tried to panic again as the woman held his hands.

"It's OK. It's OK. Let me help you. How about we take you somewhere safe and help you figure this out, OK?" The woman said before she took off her jacket and put it on the boy. "What's your name?"

"I… I don't know." The boy said.

The woman sighed before she put on her face an assuring smile. "Don't worry. I'll help you. Let me take you to town, get you some clothes and then we'll figure this out, OK?" The boy considered for a moment, then nodded, appreciating her kindness as she accompanied him to her car. "I'm Chloe, by the way." She turned to the boy. "And… since you don't remember your own name… you actually look a lot like my little cousin. Would you mind if I call you "_Conner_"?

"Conner…" The boy whispered. "OK."

Chloe hit the gas, driving back to town.

* * *

An elderly man with grey hair and in military outfit was in his office as a man in suit entered.

"Sir. We have a problem. The facility has been compromised and it appears some of the… test subjects have escaped. A.R.G.U.S. has been sent to investigate and they may get to the bottom of the project." The man said.

"Which clone escaped?" The elderly man asked.

"Subject 13."

General Wade Eiling sighed. "I want Subject 13 back, alive. No witnesses. Anyone who has come into contact with him, I want discreet measures. Subdue and wipe memories if you can. Lethal measures only if necessary."

* * *

**Sorry to make it short. It may take a while before I get the story really rolling and I said that I don't plan to make this story very long.**

**To add a face, imagine that Superboy is being played by Logan Lerman and before you ask, yes, the character with him is Chloe Sullivan from Smallville but with my own spin on her in this.**

**So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**


	3. Pursuit

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**DC Comics**_** or the CW TV shows **_**Arrow**, **The Flash**, **Legends ****of****Tomorrow**, **Supergirl **_**or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

_**New York City**_

Conner, as the boy called himself, went out from the room with a black shirt with short sleeves and blue jeans as Chloe smiled. "I hope the clothes are good. I used to babysit, so I had a lot of clothes for younger kids like you."

"They're good." Conner said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Chloe sighed as she started to ask. "OK, can you explain to me what the hell were you doing in the woods completely naked? And how do you do that, the…" She pointed at her eyes. "You burned a tree with those lasers."

"I…" Conner tried to remember. "I don't know."

"OK." Chloe sighed again. "Take a deep breath, close your eyes and think deeply and tell me what do you remember."

Conner did as she asked as he tried to go deep into his own thoughts.

* * *

**_Few months ago_**

_"Sir, from what we could gather from the Circle's data, Kryptonian DNA is difficult to replicate and…"_

_"With the right resources it can be done. And the funding we got, should help us. The clones will be valuable assets in the upcoming war. Just like any other metahuman or clone we are able to create."_

_"What war, sir? I do not mean to question but… I honestly don't understand why are we doing this."_

_"You don't need to understand. You were paid to do your job, not ask questions."_

_Conner looked through the glass as he was floating in the water to see a man in white coat and an elderly man in military outfit with white hair._

* * *

_Conner was flying and smashing some drones as suddenly, a jolt of electricity surged through him and he felt weak as red light shined on him in the room._

_"Good. The muscle memory is getting better. Erase his memory and put him in the stasis."_

_"Sir, it's just a boy, we shouldn't push him too…"_

_"He is a weapon that is a property of the United States military, nothing more."_

* * *

**_Present_**

"Military…" Conner whispered. "I was in some… military lab. They had suits, like…"

"Soldiers." Chloe realized and Conner nodded.

"They were… training me. And then locked me up. I remember water… tight spaces…" Suddenly, Conner felt freaked out as he started to hyperventilate again.

"Hey, hey, it's OK." Chloe assured him. "You're safe here, I promise."

"I'm trying to remember but it's all hazy." Conner said.

"Look, why don't we look at some "Missing Persons" reports and see if you can remember more. Maybe someone's looking for you." Chloe suggested and Conner nodded.

* * *

**_A.R.G.U.S._**

"OK, Cisco, do your work." Barry said as Cisco touched one of the confiscated computers.

* * *

_**Past**_

_The scientists were working day and night on some DNA analysis and replicating tissue in some test tubes. Some of the computers had on screen Kryptonian language and the soldiers were either hired mercenaries, considering their outfits or U.S. military. In one of the tubes was a baby with dark hair floating in the water with closed eyes. In another a fully grown muscular naked man, who looked exactly like Clark and a naked woman, who strongly resembled Kara._

_"Status?"_

_"The accelerated cell growth is still… imperfect. Also, programming the clones might be hard, since planting muscle memory instead of actually training them…"_

_"We don't have time for actual combat training." General Eiling said as he entered. "Virtual reality with implanted memories and accelerated training will suffice with their strength. The next world war will be about human weapons. We've had aliens, then Nazis from a different dimension and metahumans are currently popping like flies. We need to be ready."_

* * *

**_Present, A.R.G.U.S._**

"Oh, crap." Cisco paled.

"What?" Lyla asked.

"Did the scientists or the guards back in that facility mention any U.S. military?" Cisco asked.

"Some of them were former U.S. military. Why?" Lyla asked.

"I think I know who's behind it. I should have known." Cisco swore.

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

"Sir, we may have a match on the clone." A soldier said as he entered Eiling's office. "Someone just looked into "Missing Persons" website on FBI and the description fits the clone we're looking for. The IP address shows that it's in New York. A Chloe Sullivan. A former cop, currently on leave."

Eiling considered. "See if the boy is with her. If he is, take them both. I want to know what they both know."

* * *

_**New York City**_

"So, you know, the Flash, he's the fastest man alive." Chloe explained as she and Conner were walking down the city and she showed him some news articles on a tablet. "Then there are other superpowered vigilantes and heroes, like Wonder Woman, Supergirl and Superman, who kind of have powers like you."

"These two… they look familiar." Conner said as he saw the pictures of Superman and Supergirl.

"Maybe you're related to them somehow." Chloe said.

"_I have eyes on the target._"

Conner suddenly looked around, wondering who said that, realizing someone was watching them.

"Conner?" Chloe asked. "Is everything OK?"

"_Shoot him. This dose should take him down._"

Suddenly, everything was going slow motion for Conner as he turned around and saw a dart flying towards him. He had no idea why it was flying slow but Conner caught it and to his own surprise, he crushed it like if it was made from glass.

"Whoa!" Chloe gasped. "What the…"

"_We've been made! Take him down! Now!_"

Conner suddenly grabbed Chloe and jumped high, landing on a nearby rooftop, much to astonishment of the crowd.

"Whoa!" Chloe exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"I… I don't know… I… I think someone's after us." Conner said.

"After us? Who?" Chloe asked, not understanding.

A drone flew towards them, firing from its machine gun and Conner shielded Chloe as the bullets did not pierce his skin as Chloe screamed.

Conner glared and suddenly, from his eyes burned heat vision beams, destroying the drone as it fell down before a breach opened Vibe, Supergirl and the Flash appeared on the scene.

"Kid, calm down, OK?" Supergirl said, raising her hands. "We don't want to hurt you."

"Who… you're the…" Conner realized who they were as Chloe just showed him the superheroes from the news.

"Don't be afraid, we just want to help you, OK?" The Flash said, raising his hands. "Nothing bad is going to happen but you need to take it easy."

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that." A new male voice but familiar to the Flash as his blood ran cold, said as they turned around. "Long time, no see… Flash."

The Flash glared as he whirled around. "Owen Mercer."

"Told you we would be playing another game soon." Mercer smiled. "I was paid to take the kid in but the Flash, Vibe and Supergirl are perfect bonus!"

"You're stupid if you think you can take us all on all on your own." Supergirl growled.

"Oh, but you should know that I'm far from stupid." Mercer suddenly threw into the air a grenade that exploded in blinding red light and Supergirl screamed, falling down on the roof suddenly as Conner felt weak too.

"Supergirl!" The Flash cried out.

"Red sun grenade. I was kind of expecting I might need it." Mercer smirked.

Vibe fired vibe blast but Mercer dodged and kicked Vibe in the face and punched him in the chest, causing for him to fall down on the ground.

The Flash tried to speed at Mercer but Mercer pulled out a baton and it suddenly literally sucked the lightning off the Flash and he fell down, losing his speed.

"You haven't learned at all, have you, Bar? I'm ready for anything." Mercer smirked.

"Well, I hope you're ready for this, bastard." Alex said as she snuck up on Mercer and tried to knock him out but he dodged and kicked Alex in the face before the Flash jumped at Mercer, grabbing him by his neck and slamming his face to a wall. Mercer threw at Alex's hands some cuffs that suddenly pinned her to the wall.

"Gravity puller. You'd need a car or a hammer to get out of those." Mercer said.

"No! Leave them alone!" Conner yelled, doing a thunderclap as Mercer fell off the roof before he turned on his jetpack and flew up.

"Well, I didn't see that coming." Mercer said, annoyed a bit but smiling, amused.

"You're not getting away this time, Mercer." The Flash sneered.

"Oh, you wanna bet? The game's just getting started. See you soon, Barry!" Mercer flew away as Conner looked confused.

"OK, can you guys tell me what's going on here?" Conner asked.

* * *

"I didn't expect the Flash to have a backup." Mercer said over the phone.

"_Don't worry. I have a small army of mine own that can take him and the Kryptonians on._" Eiling promised.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**


	4. Let the Game Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**DC Comics**_** or the CW TV shows **_**Arrow**, **The Flash**, **Legends ****of****Tomorrow**, **Supergirl **_**or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

_**Later, A.R.G.U.S.**_

"It might be best if he came back with us to DEO." Alex suggested. "No offense but we have more resources to contain aliens than you do. Besides, it's not like they could track us to another Earth."

"She has a point." Caitlin said. "If General Eiling is behind this, he will stop at nothing to get the clone. Earth-38 is the one place they can't get him."

"I think we're gonna have to have a chat with the General though, about illegal experiments and hiring a mercenary." Henry said.

"I agree." Lyla nodded. "Felicity, can you track down where Eiling is?"

"I'll see what I can do." Felicity promised.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_**

"Sir, considering that he's in A.R.G.U.S.'s hands, shouldn't we just leave him?" A soldier asked as Eiling was looking at A.R.G.U.S. HQ on the screen.

"It's not a "he" but "it". It's nothing more than a weapon in property of the United States military and A.R.G.U.S. committed an illegal confiscation." Eiling said. "Therefore, this is treason against the nation."

The soldier was hesitant. "Sir, you want to order a direct assault on A.R.G.U.S.? I'm not sure if Ms. President will…"

"President Brayden will have to understand the necessity of the project and that A.R.G.U.S. will have to hand the clone over, otherwise this is treason." Eiling said.

* * *

_**A.R.G.U.S.**_

Alex and Caitlin were examining Conner, alongside with some DEO and A.R.G.U.S. doctors. "Muscle density the same as with any Kryptonian." Alex said.

"A Kryptonian." Conner trailed off. "So, I'm an alien clone? I'm a…"

"You're not a freak, OK?" Alex assured him. "You're just… a victim."

"I…" Conner sighed. "Did I kill those people back there?"

Caitlin and Alex looked unsure. "Whatever happened, it's not your fault, it was an accident, OK? You weren't in control."

"What am I supposed to do?" Conner asked.

"We'll help you, we promise." Caitlin assured him.

* * *

"He's just an innocent, scared kid." Supergirl said as she was observing the footage.

"Yeah." Chloe nodded. "Are you going to help him?"

"We'll do our best." Supergirl promised. "Miss Sullivan, I think it might be best if you stayed here and with a protective detail…"

"For my protection. I understand." Chloe nodded.

Henry then ordered two agents to follow Chloe. "These two will shadow you and watch your back."

Chloe nodded. "Would you mind if I get a cup of coffee, please?"

The agents accompanied Chloe to a cantina.

"Do you think we can help him?" Kara asked as Barry approached her.

"We'll figure it out. It's not the first scared kid with powers we've dealt with." Barry assured her.

"I'm just wondering…" Kara sighed. "On our Earth, it would be more suitable for him. I mean, here are no Kryptonians or kryptonite or…"

"Yeah." Barry nodded. "I'm just not sure if…" He trailed off.

"If what?" Kara asked and Barry felt uncomfortable answering the question.

"If it's healthy to constantly travel from one Earth to another to keep checking in on him and coming back." Barry said.

"Wait, Barry, what do you mean?" Kara asked and Barry sighed, remembering his recent encounter with Patty and resurfaced buried feelings for her.

"Kara, it's not that I'm trying to give up on us but… I'm just saying, long distance relationships aren't easy ones." Barry admitted. "What if another alien invasion shows up on your Earth and I won't be there to help? Or what if an army of metahumans try to destroy my city and you can't come? I'm just saying, lately it keeps getting harder to… believe in… what we have. And frankly, neither of us have been there for each other much lately."

"Barry…" Kara trailed off, not sure what to say. "It's not like there's a manual for a relationship between a couple that is two universes apart… but it's not like you need to throw the towel into the ring when it gets ugly the first time around. We'll figure this out."

"Maybe." Barry admitted. "I'm just saying, that kid is not going to be easy to handle."

* * *

"OK." Clark showed Conner a giant dummy. "Focus your eyes on that thing and aim at the target with a glare. Just burn the bullseye."

Conner did as Clark said but to his own surprise, he incinerated the dummy into ashes as Clark sighed. "Don't worry, we'll help you."

"Why me?" Conner wondered.

"Because you're a child that deserves…"

"No, I mean, why did they create me?" Conner wondered. "I didn't ask for… this." He looked at his hands and Clark sighed, wondering how he could help.

"Sometimes, no apparent reason is given. You just have to figure it out. I think it's so that we could help you." Clark said.

"You think that's possible?" Conner asked.

"I think I need to believe. Otherwise, what's the point of all this?" Clark challenged and Conner considered.

"I guess you're right." Conner admitted.

"You know what, why don't we all head out and get some ice cream?" Kara offered as she entered.

* * *

"General Eiling, you have illegally and without the approval of the President created alien clones, as modified living weapons." Lyla said as she was talking with Eiling over the intercom. "Do you realize how much trouble you can get yourselves into?"

Eiling glowered. "_I have an approval of National Security Agency and the clone is a property of the U.S. military, I'd appreciate if you handed him over…_"

"After what you did with Grodd and Ronald Raymond and Professor Martin Stein?" Lyla challenged. "Don't count on it."

Eiling glared. "_I warn you, Director Michaels, you are committing treason…_"

"You have committed treason, when you created living weapons behind the President's back. Either give yourself up and we just might reduce your sentence or good luck at the Supreme Court." Lyla warned.

"_You're betraying the nation's interests, Miss Michaels. This clone can help in the next stage of war. First, we had the invasion of metahumans, then the Dominators, then Nazis from parallel dimensions, the clone is needed…_"

Lyla glared. "We already have the Justice League and Birds of Prey and the Outsiders to help…"

"_If you think I'll rely on help of independent groups of metahumans and superpowered beings and masked hooded caped idiots with gadgets, then they should be kept in check and not rogue elements that can roam free._" Eiling snapped.

"You don't want to do this, Eiling." Lyla warned.

"_This is my only warning. Hand the clone over or there will be consequences._" Eiling said as the feed ended.

"Ass. I should have him locked up in black site." Lyla said.

"He's a paranoid prick, Lyla, don't let him get to you." Henry said.

"He's not gonna stop looking for Conner here." Barry said. "You have no idea how far he would go to get me and Firestorm and he has vast resources. I don't want to risk going into war with him again."

"Then he's gonna have to come with us." Alex suggested as she entered.

"She's right." J'onn nodded. "Eiling has no way of getting to Earth-38 and we're better equipped and have more resources to help Conner."

"What about Chloe?" Barry asked. "He trusts her and we can't force her to move into…"

"I'll go." Chloe said. "Look, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but Conner kind of overheard everything. I won't lie, I don't like the idea of moving into a different dimension or whatever but if it protects Conner, I'm in."

"OK." Barry nodded.

* * *

"A different dimension?" Conner asked.

"It's not gonna be too different from here." Clark promised.

"OK, let's go." Cisco said.

* * *

_**DEO, Earth-38**_

"Whoa." Conner gapped as he looked around while he went out from the breach with Kara, Clark, Winn, Brainy and Team Flash.

"We'll help you. We promise." Kara said.

* * *

_** Earth-1**_

"They've gone through." One of the techs said as he looked at the computer screen. "A breach was opened."

"With Wells' tech, we've been able to duplicate the dimensional travel." Eiling smirked.

"Sir, conquering a different Earth, isn't that…"

"We're not going to conquer. We're not like those Nazis." Eiling said as he pulled out his phone. "Mr. Luthor, they passed through."

"_I'm sending in Secret Six._" Lex said.

* * *

"Ready for this?" Henri Ducard asked as he loaded his gun and put on a belt kryptonite grenades and red sun grenades.

"I've been waiting for a rematch with the Flash." Double Down said, throwing a card at the photo of the Flash.

"This is going to be fun." Mercer laughed, preparing his gadgets.

"This will be interesting." Samuel Scudder nodded as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I'm gonna enjoy eating the flesh off their bones." Killer Croc nodded as he turned to Scudder.

"This is gonna be fun." Black Manta nodded, charging his laser helmet.

A red bolt of lightning appeared out of nowhere as a man in yellow suit and with an emblem on his chest, looking like red lightning in black circle on his chest. "Don't underestimate either the Flash or Supergirl or Superman. They're not so easily defeated. Do that, and I can erase you all before you can blink."

* * *

**I will try to make the chapters longer, starting with the next update, as I have mentioned that I need to take some time to get it rolling.**

**The villain team here is one of the notorious villain teams of DC Comics, called _Secret Six_, at least my own version of them and I think you can guess who was the speedster, who is going to be in charge.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**


	5. Ambush

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**DC Comics**_** or the CW TV shows **_**Arrow**, **The Flash**, **Legends ****of****Tomorrow**, **Supergirl **_**or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Conner was sparring with Kara as she knocked him down, while he tried to throw a punch.

"You're angry. That's good. But don't let that anger get ahold of you. You need to get ahold of that anger." Kara said.

"And can you blame me? I didn't ask to be created or be a weapon." Conner snapped as he got up.

Kara sighed, trying to assure the clone. "Look, I get that you feel like you're a freak… but you're not."

"Then what am I?" Conner asked.

"You're a child. An innocent child who has been hurt. But we will help you, we promise." Clark told him, holding his shoulder.

* * *

"This… is… crazy." Chloe said, looking at National City through the news and the equipment in the DEO. "Different dimensions…"

"Yeah, I get that." The Flash nodded.

"How long will we be staying here?" Chloe asked.

"As soon as Conner gets ahold of his powers, you're free to go home but we're not holding you here against your will, Miss Sullivan." J'onn assured her. "We just believe it may be best for Conner to be in a safe and controlled environment, so that he can get ahold of his powers."

"I understand." Chloe nodded.

* * *

"Watch out!" Kara warned as Clark threw a punch. As Conner caught it, a shockwave made the whole room tremble and walls crack.

* * *

"What the hell?" Alex demanded.

* * *

Cisco, Caitlin and Alex rushed into the training room as Clark and Kara were on the ground.

"I guess I still don't know my own strength." Conner said as Kara and Clark laughed and Cisco, Caitlin and Alex shook their heads and smiled, amused.

* * *

"We keep training, what's the point of all this?" Conner asked. "Why am I even here?"

"Look, we just want to help you, OK? I know you feel like a freak but it doesn't have to be this way." Barry promised.

"You know what, why don't we go out and get some ice cream, maybe it will help you relax." Winn suggested.

"Good idea." Alex nodded.

* * *

**_Later, National City_**

"Whoa. This is… amazing." Conner said, looking around. "Everything looks…"

"The same as on Earth-1, yeah." Barry nodded as they were walking down the street, eating ice cream.

* * *

"Target in sight." Ducard said, seeing Conner, Barry, Clark and Kara through his goggles.

"Directly engage?" Black Manta asked.

"Wait." The Reverse-Flash said.

* * *

"How do I know about the normal stuff like… food, nature and things like that? I think I remember it but it doesn't feel… real." Conner wondered as he tasted the ice cream, smiling.

"Well… you've got some… basic memories implanted into your brain, like social interactions, taste of food…" Barry explained. "Basically, you were taught how to act as a human."

"Wow." Conner said. "But… they wanted a weapon. I heard them."

"You're not a weapon or a monster, OK?" Kara assured him. "People are just scared of what they don't understand. You just need to make them understand that you don't want to threaten them."

Conner considered. "Honestly, I don't know what I want. I just don't like good people getting hurt, like you trying to protect me from the Mercer guy."

Suddenly, Clark and Kara heard some mechanical sounds and they all laid down on the floor. "Look out!"

Two giant laser beams fired towards them as from above jumped down a man in black suit with a giant helmet in size of a manta with red lenses.

"Black Manta…" Barry whispered as he and Kara and Clark quickly dressed up in their suits.

"How did you get here?" Supergirl demanded.

"It doesn't matter." Mercer smirked as the Flash paled and turned around. "The boy is coming with us."

"You work for Eiling?" The Flash realized.

"You can't beat us all, Flash." Scudder said, pulling the Flash into the nearby shop window as he was trapped in the glass.

"Not again!" The Flash snapped, trying to get out from the glass.

Black Manta fired laser beams again but Superman shielded them all, barely being able to stand.

Conner flew at Black Manta, knocking him down before playing cards flew towards him, scratching him across his cheek.

"You think you're so tough? Let's see you deal with this!" Double Down threw cards that Conner blocked with his arms. Conner flew towards Double Down and knocked him out.

Supergirl did a freeze breath at the mirror the Flash was trapped in, freeing him as he got out.

"I hate that." The Flash muttered. "Scudder's back."

"We need to go to a safe area, where they can't hurt civilians." Supergirl ordered.

"Hey, come get us, freaks!" Conner yelled as he flew up on a rooftop with Supergirl and Superman following him as the Flash rushed up. Killer Croc jumped from above, trying to get the Flash.

"You will be an easy prey, Flash. I will tear your flesh off your bones!" Killer Croc snarled.

"I don't think so!" Killer Frost sneered as she froze his hand and Killer Croc screamed as his hand shattered, while Conner punched him in it.

Killer Croc whirled on Killer Frost but she used her freeze blast to turn him into an ice sculpture, immobilizing him.

* * *

"Well, they're idiots." Ducard shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. We got them where we wanted." Mercer smirked. "Thawne… now."

* * *

Suddenly, a red bolt of lightning sped in, knocking the Flash, Superman, Supergirl and Conner and Killer Frost down as in front of them appeared a man in yellow suit with an emblem in form of red lighting in black circle on his chest.

"Well, you've grown smarter than before, have you, Barry?"

Barry immediately recognized the voice as he got up and looked into the speedster's eyes, the familiar look of pride and contempt…

"Thawne?" The Flash whispered.

"You're going to pay for letting me rot in the Speed Force for hundreds of years!" The Reverse-Flash rushed at the Flash but the Flash dodged and kicked him back. They both engaged in superspeed fight, Barry being able to block and dodge most of Thawne's attacks before he kicked Thawne in his knee, making him kneel and knock him down with a kick to his chest. "You've grown faster and stronger. Excellent."

"I don't know how you escaped but I'm gonna end you, whatever it takes." Barry sneered.

"You don't have stomach for that kind of justice, Barry." Thawne taunted.

"I haven't before… but things have changed." Barry snapped, about to vibrate his hand and kill Thawne, when suddenly a laser beam sent him flying away.

Vibe went out from the breach, trying to intervene but suddenly, Hank Henshaw, Cyborg Superman, who showed up from the shadows, threw power dampening cuffs on Cisco.

"No." Cisco snapped, realizing he was powerless.

"Ah, Cisco. You've come a long way." Thawne smirked.

"You just can't leave us alone, can you?" Cisco sneered at Thawne.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic." Thawne taunted. "We just want the boy, don't worry, I have no quarrel with this. Team Flash. This time."

"Yeah, as if I was going to believe it. You always find your way back into our lives to turn them upside down." Cisco snapped. "I don't know how you escaped but we'll make sure you can't escape again."

"We'll see about that. Take them!" Thawne ordered.

"No!" Conner yelled, doing a thunderclap again and the shockwave sent everyone flying as debris fell down from above, cars were smashed and glass shattered.

Everyone got up and glared.

* * *

"That wasn't part of the plan." Ducard said. "Retreat. Now!"

* * *

"This isn't over." Thawne glared before he sped off, disappearing. Hank Henshaw flew away as Black Manta, Double Down and Killer Croc disappeared into the mirrors and windows with Scudder.

* * *

"Look at him, it's a freak." One of the bystanders glared at Conner as they saw the damage.

"Leave him alone, he's just a kid." Supergirl protested.

"It was an accident, he wasn't in control."

"Freaks like him pop up, things get worse."

Conner was struggling with what he did and tears filled his eyes and he felt guilt and shame at the damage he had done.

"Look, it's not your fault, OK?" Superman tried to assure him but Conner didn't listen before he flew up into the air, disappearing into the sky as the Flash, Supergirl and Superman sighed.

The kid may be powerful but he's an upset kid that lacks control. It wasn't going to be easy to reach him.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**


	6. Chase

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**DC Comics**_** or the CW TV shows **_**Arrow**, **The Flash**, **Legends ****of****Tomorrow**, **Supergirl **_**or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Chloe was in the quarters in DEO, sleeping in bed as she woke up to see Conner rush in, in tears. "Hey, you OK?"

"I…" Conner breathed out. "I'm a freak."

"Hey, hey, take it easy. What happened?" Chloe asked, getting up as she held his shoulders.

"Hey, have you seen the news?" One of the agents asked as Chloe and Conner went out to see on TV news bulletin about the havoc in National City with Team Flash and Superman and Supergirl fighting the Secret Six and Conner doing a shockwave that smashed everything around.

"Oh, my God, you did that?" Chloe whispered as most agents were turning to Conner with fear, mistrust and wariness.

"They're scared of me." Conner said.

"It wasn't your fault, OK?" Alex said as she approached him, kneeling down and holding his shoulders. "Look, I know it seems… tough right now but they will learn to trust you. I promise, we'll help you find a way through this. We can help you control…"

"I _don't_ want to control this!" Conner snapped. "I want to get rid of it! I didn't ask to be… this!" He clenched his fists and smashed a nearby table.

"Whoa!" Chloe gasped as Conner realized he again lost control.

"Take it easy, OK?" Alex assured him.

"Why am I even here?" Conner demanded, trying to understand. "I'm a weapon, they said that."

"You're not a freak, OK?" Chloe said as Barry, Brainy, Kara and Clark entered.

"You're a good kid, to which have happened bad things." Barry told him. "I know you're scared and you think you're a monster but you're not. We can help you."

"I think you have a lot of potential but you need self-control." Brainy said as he entered. "Kon-El."

"What did you just call me?" Conner asked.

"Kon-El. An aberration, in Kryptonese." Clark explained. "That doesn't mean you're a freak, you're just something… unusual."

"The people out there…" Conner turned to the news. "They're afraid of me."

"It was for us all like that at first too." Clark told him.

"How did you even deal with it?" Conner asked.

"It takes time… but you need to show them that you're not a monster that they should be afraid of. Show them what you can offer. I know there's good in you." Kara assured him.

"You just need to find it in yourself." Barry said.

"I've tried… but they're scared of me." Conner said, unsure.

"We've all been down that road too." Clark said. "You need to try and earn their trust. Keep trying if you keep failing. It doesn't matter how many times you go down. It matters how many times you can get back up on your feet and fight back."

"You know, Superboy, in the future, you're shown to have a lot of potential." Brainy said.

"What did you just call me?" Conner asked.

"Superboy." Brainy said. "Although, you'll have a rough start, we'll help you. And you'll be going down an… interesting road."

* * *

"They can help him here." Kara said as she and Barry went aside.

"I think he'll be well-adjusted here." Barry agreed but he was unsure.

"Barry, why are you so uncertain? Talk to me." Kara asked and Barry sighed.

"Remember, when I told you about Patty and Mercer?" Barry reminded and Kara nodded.

"That guy that studied Speed Force and tested you and kidnapped your ex and that attacked us? Yeah." Kara nodded.

"When I was in Keystone and me and Patty bumped into each other…" Barry sighed. "I still care about her. But she's happy but it got me thinking… we keep living two universes apart and we haven't been there much for each other lately, asides from Justice League business. We're both two busy protecting our cities and our own Earths and now we have to handle that kid… I just don't know where is this going to take us anymore. Either keep him here or handle him on my Earth…"

"Barry… we can work through this." Kara said. "I love you and I know that you're one of the smartest guys I've ever met. And if there's one thing I know, is that Barry Allen always finds a way to fix a problem."

Suddenly, explosion went off as alarm bleeped.

* * *

Hank Henshaw, Black Manta, Scudder, Ducard, the Reverse-Flash, Killer Croc and Double Down entered the building as Black Manta and Double Down and Ducard and a group of mercenaries shot down the DEO agents and Scudder trapped some of them in windows and mirrors and threw them out of the building.

"Where is the clone?" Henshaw demanded.

* * *

"Oh, no…" Cisco whispered.

"What are we going to do?" Felicity demanded.

"Follow me." Alex ordered as she approached a car. "Barry, get Conner and Chloe to the garage, now!"

* * *

Barry sped them to the garage as Alex showed them a van as Felicity followed them.

"What is this?" Barry asked.

"A prototype we've been working on with the Ray and S.T.A.R. Labs." Alex said. "I think they can track him somehow. Let's play a cat-and-mouse. I'll lead them away, you take care of those bozos. Conner, get in."

"With Thawne with them, they can…"

"We've got some speedster countermeasures from Harry." Alex said. "They're not gonna keep up with the van easily. Felicity, I need you to be my eyes."

"OK." Felicity nodded as she and Conner went into the van.

"OK, fellas, buckle up." Alex hit the gas, driving away from DEO.

* * *

Black Manta fired two laser beams as DEO agents dodged. Killer Frost again froze Killer Croc as Thawne rushed at her but the Flash knocked him down.

Ducard fired from his guns but Vibe opened a breach as the bullets flew into it. Vibe then knocked Ducard down. Mercer tried to throw one of his gadgets but Vibe breached them away too.

Black Manta was about to fire again, when Supergirl and Superman flew in, blocking the lasers barely.

"You can't win. There's more of us, than of you." Ducard said.

"You know the difference?" Supergirl smirked. "You have lackeys, we have Super-Friends."

And on cue, a red arrow on a rope hit Ducard, sending him flying above as he was knocked down by an archer in red leather suit and metal left arm. It was Arsenal.

Killer Croc freed himself from the ice, about to lunge at Arsenal but two batons hit him in the face and a dark-haired man with blue domino mask and black armor with a blue bird symbol on his chest jumped at him, kicking him in the face as Killer Croc staggered back before Superman knocked him out and the man in black armor landed on the ground gracefully. It was Nightwing.

Black Manta fired again when a flaming arrow flew towards the laser beam and an explosion followed, knocking Black Manta down as his helmet was destroyed as a red-haired woman in red and gold Amazon armor appeared. She was Artemis of Bana-Mighdall.

"You have friends. No matter, I can snap your necks before all of you can even blink." The Reverse-Flash rushed at them, when suddenly, he slipped on a golden slick on the floor as he hit a wall.

"Well, didn't see that coming, did you?" Lisa Snart quipped.

Double Down threw cards at her but a yellow lightning rushed in as the cards disappeared and a crossbow bolt hit him and Mercer in the shoulder, electrocuting him and knocking him down as the Huntress jumped out from the breach and next to her appeared Kid Flash.

The Outsiders were here.

The Reverse-Flash got up, glaring as he sped towards them, about to kill them, when a girl in blue and white suit and a blue domino mask jumped and kicked Thawne in the face as he fell down.

"How did you…"

"Dreams." Nia Nal, also known as Dreamer, quipped, hitting Thawne in the face again, knocking him out.

Scudder tried to escape through the mirror before Killer Frost froze him and Cyborg Superman flew through the window.

"Thanks for the help." The Flash said as he turned to Arsenal.

"Anytime." Arsenal nodded.

* * *

"Uh, Alex, we have a problem." Felicity said, looking at the computer in the van. "Multiple bogeys incoming."

"Where?" Alex asked before in front of the van appeared General Eiling and multiple black vans.

"Really, this guy again?" Felicity snapped.

"The clone is the property of the U.S. Army." Eiling said. "And he's illegally trespassing on another Earth. Hand him over. Now."

"What are we going to do?" Conner asked as Alex considered.

"Felicity. Conner. Buckle up." Alex hit the gas and pulled the lever in the van as the van suddenly shrunk to size of an ant.

"What the…"

"An upgrade from Ray." Alex explained. "Hang on!"

"Get them!" Eiling ordered as the black vans were following the miniaturized van.

"Whoa!" Felicity yelped as the shrunk car was flying downhill before it landed on the ground. "It's a bumpy ride!" Then, from above flied pieces of debris as Alex tried to avoid them and Felicity panicked. "Oh, my God, we're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

"Hang on!" Alex ordered as they were under a black van and Alex hit the lever, her van enlarging and throwing the soldiers' van off the road.

"Awesome!" Felicity cheered.

Alex did a sharp right on the crossroads, miniaturizing the van again.

"They're still onto us!" Felicity shouted.

"I know!" Alex yelled before she enlarged the van again under one of the black vans, knocking it off the road before one of the vans fired a dart on the truck and an EMP fried the circuits, causing for the car to stop. "No, no, no!"

Eiling and Henshaw went out from the van as Alex, Conner and Felicity went out too.

"The clone is a property of the Army of the United States. It comes with us." Eiling said.

"_He_ is a living human being, not a weapon. It should be his choice. Not yours." Alex argued.

"It's not a living human." Henshaw said. "And it does not belong here."

"But he has his own free will." Alex protested. "Weapon or not, he's a young child. You can't force him doing something he does not want to."

"I know what he did here. Out of control, he's dangerous, he needs to be contained and in the hands of the United States Army, he will be well cared for. Besides, didn't he basically trespass onto another dimension?" Eiling protested.

"I won't let you take him." Alex argued.

"No." Conner stepped up. "It's OK, Alex."

He approached Eiling. "That's right, son. Come with us. There is a war coming. And you know what you are."

"I know what I am." Conner nodded before he twisted Eiling's hand as he screamed. Eiling was suddenly sent flying away as he hit a wall, knocked out. Henshaw tried to engage but he was knocked out by Conner too.

The Flash, Superman and Supergirl appeared as the crowd cheered Conner for knocking out the leader of the goons, who were wreaking havoc in the city as they smiled as Conner seemed more assured.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? The next chapter will be a concluding epilogue to this story, since I mentioned in the beginning that it would be much shorter than other stories and I hope you liked _Ant-Man and the Wasp _reference here.**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**DC Comics**_** or the CW TV shows **_**Arrow**, **The Flash**, **Legends ****of****Tomorrow**, **Supergirl **_**or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"Eiling and the Secret Six are coming back to Earth-1. Lyla and A.R.G.U.S. will squeeze out how did they get their hands on the Kryptonian DNA. And Thawne is gonna be in a power-dampening cell, locked away for good." Barry said.

"Thanks." Conner said. "For the help."

"We told you you're not a monster." Kara assured him as they saw in the news the bulletin about Superboy taking out the villains.

"Superboy. I like it." Conner said.

"Well, this was… awesome." Chloe smiled. "But no offense but would you mind taking me back home to my…"

"Oh, yeah." Barry nodded. "And…"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Chloe promised before she turned to Conner. "Take care, kid."

"Thanks, Chloe." Conner hugged her before she with Cisco through the breach.

"So, how about we showed you where you're going to sleep?" Clark accompanied Conner through the DEO as Barry sighed and looked outside the window, leaning onto the balcony railing.

"You OK, Barry?" Kara asked and Barry sighed.

"We got lucky, Kara. This could've been a lot worse." Barry said. "If Roy and the Outsiders hadn't come here…"

"We could have found a way." Kara said and Barry sighed. "Barry, we always find a way to work through this. You can't give into that doubt when things get hard. That's why we're there for each other. We lean onto each other, when one of us struggles."

"But you and I both know that it won't always be like this. One day, you and I will have to choose. Either Earth-1 or Earth-38? One day, it will come down to it." Barry said.

"Barry, we can work through this." Kara pleaded. "You need to believe that you'll find a way. What if I move in with you on Earth-1?"

"What…" Barry looked surprised. "Kara, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah." Kara nodded. "I mean, Brainy and the Legion are here with Clark and they can help Earth-38. And one thing that will never change is that I'll always be there for you if you need me. I love you, Barry and I am not going to let you go."

Barry smiled. "You… you mean it?"

"Yeah. Let's move to Earth-1. Permanently." Kara said and Barry smiled, kissing her.

* * *

_**Later, Central City, Earth-1**_

Kara and Barry were in bed, Kara sleeping on his chest, both of them naked after making love previous night, with their clothes scattered around on the floor before Kara suddenly quickly put on her clothes in superspeed and she rushed towards the apartment door and threw in Ralph, glaring as Ralph yelped, falling down.

"I hope you didn't come here to peep, you…"

"Hey, hey, easy, easy." Ralph said, raising his hands. "I came here to finally ask you what did I miss in National City. Come on, Cisco and the guys have told me stuff but I want to know details first-hand, guys."

Conner suddenly yelped as he woke up on the couch. "Whoa!" He threw a punch but Ralph but Ralph morphed his face as Conner pulled his fist out.

"Easy, that's Ralph!" Barry assured him.

"That's him?" Conner asked and suddenly he sat down. "Awesome!"

"Whoa, Superboy. Well, nice to meet you." Ralph smiled.

"Show me what you can do." Conner asked and Barry and Kara smiled before kissing.

* * *

**_A.R.G.U.S. Detention Black Site_**

"Who helped you create the clone? Tell me. You didn't have the resources from the government." Lyla demanded but Eiling, who was cuffed to the table, remained silent. "You will talk. They always do."

She left Eiling alone as he sighed. "They have no idea what is coming."

"_We still have Superman's and Supergirl's DNA._" The voice in the implant in Eiling's ear said. "_They haven't been able to detect the implant. But you have failed. You had your chance, twice. I won't give a third one._"

Suddenly, Eiling spasmed and collapsed to the ground with a glassy look as there was a burn on his neck.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_**

Lex sighed as he typed in commands on his computer. "It will come. One day." On the one screen was an Omega symbol burned onto a fiery planet and on another one were pictures of Joe Wilson, Jade Nguyen, also known as Cheshire, Black Manta, Joker, Talia al Ghul, Poison Ivy and other villains and on another screen were tubes filled with liquid in which were two clones, one of them looking like Clark and another like Kara, both of them were naked and floating in the liquid with closed eyes.

* * *

**If I will have another idea for a shorter story in the saga, I will write it. I have some longer sequels planned but I have mentioned I would write them in the Summer due to college and needing to know how will Season 7 of _Arrow _end.**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
